second_chancesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sculptor
The Sculptor is a man of many talents. A jack of all trades, one could say, though his main focus in life is on his art. He's a natural born sculptor, so much so that he's considered to have been blessed by one of the gods and hailed as one of the best artists in the land. Though he will probably tell you, it's all hard work, and constantly challenging yourself. Despite his success, The Sculptor is a rather soft spoken, modest, and shy man. He won't often leave his home unless prodded to by a friend and actively avoids any violet situations. He only speaks up when he feels like he has something to say, for he is a man who will help anyone to the best of his ability. He claims that there is something dying. The magic, which he can hear. For the past ten years, his entire life's work has been to try and help this magic, going to far as to gather a group of his friends in order to help. If you ask him, he will tell you that he isn't sure what he's trying to do, but he's going to try his best to do it. The Sculptor is happily married to Darwin, and together they have three children. Abilities Because of his mixed heritage, The Sculptor is incapable of using any magic. This has been one of the driving forces in his life. His goal is to find a way for hybrids to be able to use magic, and he thinks that it's somehow connected with the dying magic he can hear. He spent his whole life since he was a young child awestruck with and studying art. He's particularly skilled in sculpting, painting, and surprisingly, stone masonry. Being half hare, he is capable of heightened hearing and jumping. Being half elf, he is capable of turning into an animal he is highly attuned to--in this case, a hare. The Sculptor is prone to illnesses due to overworking himself and will often disappear for days at a time to recover. History To be revealed Relationships Darwin His best friend and lover. They met when Darwin came around asking for directions. They have been very close and very understanding of each other. Raiden, Joanne, Nikki Darwin and The Sculptor's children. The Sculptor loves these triplets and will give them the world. The Puppeteer Apparently an old lover. They no longer have feelings toward each other but have remained great friends without any problems. The Medic Pretty sure even though The Medic is a stoic bitch these two are just a bunch of memers together. The Lover Though The Lover is young, the two of them have gotten along great. The Lover seems to look up to The Sculptor as a sort of mentor. The Protector They don't talk often, but The Sculptor holds her in high regards. One of his closest friends, and one of the people he goes to when he needs advice.